


Balance and Symmetry

by shermanerm



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: An attempt is made to reference the original animation, F/F, What-If, it probably doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/shermanerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile, a hand brushing through hair, a transformation. // A what-if drabble for the end of Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance and Symmetry

Homura sips her drink, feeling the heat of the spring sun even through the umbrella. She smiles, and the group of eighth-years (children, really – no idea about anything in this world) shiver as they unknowingly part around her. Homura closes her eyes and leans back, luxuriating in her throne-like chair.

The seat next to hers scrapes backward across the ground, and someone sits gently down next to her. A hand, soft and elegant, reaches out to play with her hair. Homura shifts her head to follow the hand, and she slowly opens her eyes.

Madoka, gleaming and resplendent despite the school-regulation uniform she wears, softly smiles at her. “You could have handled that better,” she says, and Homura lifts an eyebrow. A plate of confections glitters atop the dark metal of the table, perfuming the air with sugar and vanilla.

“I feel like I handled Sayaka’s little fit very well.” Homura shrugs, her hair falling from one shoulder like a great inky wave, and Madoka gives her a fondly unimpressed look. Fairy lights illuninate the underside of the umbrella, revealing a softly swirling pattern of flowers.

“I meant giving me a body, silly. Do you realize the possible repercussions this could have?” Resting her head on her palm, Madoka grabs a small cupcake from the plate. “I mean, I shouldn’t exist right now.”

Homura rolls her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to be an unknown entity in the first place. I put you there. I should bring you back, right?” _Please, please say I’m right_ , she wants to scream, _don’t leave me, I have done so much for you that I know I’ll die if you reject me now-_

“Good point.” Madoka smiles down at the cupcake and slowly reaches for Homura’s hand. The flower-strewn ivy running along the table’s edge glows, almost like contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost two in the morning why am I not asleep yet wtf
> 
> Also just realized i made a subconscious parallel in the summary that i did not follow through with whoops


End file.
